Loser Forever
by MathildePikachu
Summary: Une nouvelle génération de chanteurs arrive. Rachel tente tant bien que mal de reprendre le Glee Club.
1. Oh, let's go back to the start

**Casting:  
**

_**R**achel_ **B**erry

_**S**_antana **L**opez

**A**lec **W**illiams

**A**llison **M**oore

**G**abrielle '_Gaby_' **M**artinez

**H**ailey **C**ollins

**I**an **S**cott

**J**ack **M**iller

**K**aty **P**rice

**N**athan **T**orres

**O**livia **P**erry

**P**aige **P**almer

**S**teven **P**owell

**Z**ac **F**oster

N'oubliez pas qu'une review est toujours signe d'encouragement.

* * *

Rachel relu une dernière fois le bout de papier qu'elle avait reçu par courrier trois ans plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'un acte de décès. Celui de Finn. Il avait été déclaré mort au combat, son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. Elle essuya une larme avant de placarder une affiche sur le mur. Elle l'avait décoré de façon à attirer le regard un simple « Chanteurs, danseurs, rejoignez le Glee Club. » suivi d'une liste d'inscriptions et entouré d'étoiles dorées.

La trentenaire se souvint alors de tous les bons moments qu'elle avait vécu dans ce club. Du son heure de gloire… avant de subir un méchant retour de bâton. Virée de la NYADA à cause d'une prof de danse trop exigeante, elle avait laissé ses rêves de côté. Ses rêves de gloire, de strass et de paillettes. Mais ne se laissant pas abattre –elle était d'une nature plutôt forte- elle avait entrepris des études d'histoire tout en continuant d'exercer sa passion, le chant, où elle n'avait jamais cessé de briller.

« Tu peux briser le rêve d'une personne mais tu ne peux pas briser son talent. » cette phrase, lancé par Katy Price en direction d'une jolie cheerleader qui venait de lui jeter un slushie. Sorti Rachel de ses pensées.

« Tu parles d'un talent ! Tu chantes comme un chimpanzé qui aurait des hémorroïdes. » Répondit Gabrielle Martinez. Eclats de rire de la part des deux autres cheerleaders qui l'accompagnaient : Alexis Aiyana et Allison Moore. La première avait de longs cheveux roux et de longues jambes qui faisaient tourner la tête de tous les mecs qu'elle croisait. Elle exerçait également dans l'équipe féminine de volley. La seconde, cheveux mi-longs et blonds était la capitaine des cheerios. Sa voix puissante et la fluidité de ses pirouettes inspiraient le respect des autres cheerleaders.

Quant à Katy, il s'agissait d'une fille simple. Yeux bleus, cheveux longs, noirs et ondulés. Elle avait tout pour plaire. Y compris la voix, elle avait pris l'habitude de chanter dans les toilettes pour se tenir à l'écart des moqueries. Tout, oui. Mais son statut d'intello lui supprimé toutes ses chances.

Rachel vint vers elle « je crée une chorale, j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais chanter. N'hésite pas à t'inscrire et à inviter tes amis. A 14h30, les auditions sont ouvertes. ». Katy sourit, elle allait peut-être pouvoir montrer aux autres ce qu'elle valait vraiment.

« Comme on se retrouve. » Dit une voix familière à Rachel dans son dos. Elle se retourna. Quelle surprise ! Santana Lopez, devant elle en survêtement Adidas rouge.

« C'est un hommage à Sylvester. Ou bien ? » Questionna-t-elle

« Eh bien, vois-tu, je suis coach des cheerleaders depuis que Sue ait pris sa retraite. L'an dernier, à l'âge de 72 ans. Et encore, on a dut la sortir de force. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » Répondit la belle hispanique

« Je suis prof d'histoire. Et je reprends le glee club. » Répliqua Rachel avec un grand sourire. Santana lui sourit en retour. Mais d'un sourire narquois.

La journée de travail prit fin rapidement. Enfin, vint le moment que Rachel attendait avec tant d'excitation. Elle alluma les lumières de l'auditorium et prit place dans un siège en attendant les futurs membres du club.

Les aiguilles tournèrent. 14h30. 15h00.15h30.

A seize heures, Katy se présenta devant Rachel de nouveau couverte de slushie.

« Elles ont tenté de me dissuadé de venir. Mais je suis là. » Dit la jeune fille en guise d'excuse.

« Qui 'elles' ? » Demanda Rachel.

« Les cheerios. J'ai dit à mes amis des venir. Ils arriveront un peu plus tard. ». L'adolescente s'installa sur scène.

« Je suis Katy Price et je vais chanter Survivor du groupe Destiny's Child. » Rachel s'émerveilla devant la voix de jeune fille. Elle interprétait chaque mot comme si elle y croyait. Chaque phrase comme si elle les vivait. A la fin de la prestation, Rachel ne put se retenir d'applaudir.

« Merci. Dit Katy. Mais merci d'accueillir maintenant mes amis. »

« Je suis Jack Miller. Je vais interpréter `Sway', préparez-vous à danser. » Sa voix chaude ensorcela totalement Rachel, elle garda le sourire du début à la fin de cette prestation.

Le troisième chanteur à en devenir à se produire devant Rachel était Steven Powell, son interprétation de `Just The Way You Are' Enchanta Rachel.

La dernière personne à passer devant-elle était la cheerleader Gabrielle Martinez.

« Si mes potes savent que je suis là, elles me tuent. » Dit Gaby

« Pourquoi tu te présentes alors ? Et pourquoi tu te moque de Katy ? » Questionna Rachel en essayant de masquer la colère qu'elle contenait.

« Je… Je suis jalouse de la voix de Katy. » Finit par avouer l'ado.

« Bon, que vas-tu me chanter ? » Demanda la trentenaire.

« Gypsy de Shakira. » La voix de Gabrielle emballa Rachel.

« Tu chantes très bien toi aussi. C'est dommage que tu sois aussi méchante avec Katy. Je t'attends au club demain. On va chanter une première chanson de groupe. Ce sera l'occasion de faire tes excuses. ».

Gaby acquiesça de la tête.

Rachel, heureuse de sa première prise rentra chez elle le sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Début des hostilités

**Casting:  
**

_**R**achel_ **B**erry

_**S**_antana **L**opez

**A**lec **W**illiams

**A**llison **M**oore

**G**abrielle '_Gaby_' **M**artinez

**H**ailey **C**ollins

**I**an **S**cott

**J**ack **M**iller

**K**aty **P**rice

**N**athan **T**orres

**O**livia **P**erry

**P**aige **P**almer

**S**teven **P**owell

**Z**ac **F**oster

* * *

Adossée contre un mur, Alexis Aiyana embrassait à pleine bouche Ian Scott, le quater back de l'équipe de football américain. Pourtant, il était en couple avec Allison. A vrai dire, il sortait avec il uniquement pour la popularité. La capitaine des cheerleaders avec le quater back, c'est l'association parfaite. Et ça suffit à faire jalouser les autres. Ceci dit, la fidélité n'était pas une de ses valeurs. Tout près d'eux, ce tenait Alec Williams, un joueur d'échecs. Il avait tout du parfait intello, une chemise toujours boutonnée jusqu'au dernier bouton, un pantalon taille haute et d'énorme lunettes. Il les regardait avec envie. Jamais une fille n'avait voulu de lui. « trop ringard », « trop moche » pour les cheerleaders. « Trop intelligent » pour les autres. Mais toutes le fuyait comme la peste.

Une fois leur échange de salive effectué, la cheerio dégagea le footballer.

Alec vit l'affiche de recrutement de chanteurs. Il avait toujours chanté dans sa douche. Mais il n'avait jamais osé le faire en public. Il inscrit son nom sur l'affiche derrière celui d'Olivia Perry, l'androgyne de la classe. Traitée comme une pestiférée car elle ne voulait pas « être comme tout le monde » et celui de Zac Foster, un garçon très pieu. Un fois, il avait manqué une journée de cours pour aller à la messe. Souvent, devant le lycée, il sortait son chapelet pour faire sa prière.

Aux toilettes, Katy se plaça devant le miroir pour se refaire une beauté. Un peu de gloss rose et de mascara pour mettre ses grands yeux bleus en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et retenus par un serre-tête rouge un peu enfantin mais qui se mariait à la perfection à ses boucles noires.

Un bruit bizarre qui s'échappait d'une des cabines attira son attention. Elle ouvrit la porte sans problème, elle n'était pas verrouillée. Au-dessus de la cuvette, le visage d'une jeune fille qui s'enfonçait peu à peu deux doigts dans la gorge. Katy lui attrapa l'épaule, la jeune fille se redressa, surprise.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » demanda Katy

« Parce que je suis trop grosse. J'ai encore été recalée des cheerios. L'année dernière, déjà… » Répondit l'autre adolescente au bord des larmes.

« Je connais un endroit où tu seras acceptée comme tu es. En plus, t'es pas grosse. Viens au glee club. » Lui proposa Kat

« D'accord, je viendrai. »

La sonnerie sonna la fin des cours. Rachel parti avec enthousiasme vers la salle de chant, prête à retrouver ses premières recrues et à découvrir de nouvelles têtes.

Katy, Jack et Steven étaient déjà là.

« Mademoiselle Berry, je nous ai trouvé une nouvelle personne. » Intervint Katy

Zac, Olivia et Alec entrèrent dans la pièce.

« On vient pour l'audition » Se permit de parler au nom de tous Alec.

Toute ouïe Rachel leur proposa de chanter une chanson tous les trois.

« On va chanter `Hallelujah'. » Reprit Alec

Et le jeune homme chanta aussi bien qu'il le put. Laissant derrière lui, la jeune androgyne et le catholique faire les chœurs.

Rachel en eut la larme à l'œil.

« C'est très bien. dit-elle en essayant de se retenir de pleurer. Mais on n'a entendu que toi. »

Zac Foster prit la parole « Je voudrais chanter une chanson pour ma mère, car elle l'écoute depuis que j'ai 3 ans. »

Il commença à chanter `What Makes You Beautiful' ce qui entraîna les moqueries de la part de Gaby et d'Allison.

« J'ai amené la capitaine des cheerios avec moi. » Déclara la jeune mexicaine.

Allison, se mit devant le reste du glee club.

« Bien que vous soyez tous des losers, je viens ici car j'aime chanter. Et je veux le poste de leader. Je veux pas être une simple choriste. » Dit-elle

Elle ferma les yeux et chanta ` Down In The River To Pray'. Chaque mot résonnait dans la pièce, le peu de public qui était présent retint son souffle. Sa voix était claire et magnifique.

« C'est incroyable ! S'extasia Rachel. Mais le poste de leader n'est pas encore en jeu. Il y a tellement de belles voix ici, qu'il faudra autre chose qu'être le meilleur pour obtenir ce rôle. »

« Je suis le premier membre, ce poste me revient légitimement. » s'offusqua Katy

« Et moi, je suis plus belle. » Contre attaqua Allison

« Est-ce que je pourrais chanter ? » Demanda fermement Olivia

« Ah ! L'alien est là, elle aussi. » Plaisanta Gaby

« Je vais chanter ma chanson préférée, Someone Like You d'Adele. »

Elle aussi possédait une voix magnifique. Pendant sa prestation, on pouvait lire dans les yeux d'Allison et de Katy de la jalousie.

Avant que Rachel ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une fille aux cheveux auburns se présenta dans la salle.

« C'est elle ! » S'écria Katy

« C'est une audition ? Je vais chanter l'unique chanson que je connais `Listen'. »

La voix de Paige sortait à peine. Nouvelle vague de rire du côté des cheerios .

« Mais je sais danser, par contre. » Dit Paige en essayant de rattraper le coup.

« Tu me montrera demain. » Répondit Rachel.

La sonnerie de dix-huit heures retenti, les New Directions se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

De retour chez elle, Rachel eut un moment d'intense réflexion.

Puisse que Katy et Allison voulaient toutes les deux être leader, elle allait organiser un nouveau duel de diva.


	3. Duel de divas

**Casting:  
**

_**R**achel_ **B**erry

_**S**_antana **L**opez

**A**lec **W**illiams

**A**llison **M**oore

**G**abrielle '_Gaby_' **M**artinez

**H**ailey **C**ollins

**I**an **S**cott

**J**ack **M**iller

**K**aty **P**rice

**N**athan **T**orres

**O**livia **P**erry

**P**aige **P**almer

**S**teven **P**owell

**Z**ac **F**oster

J'espère que ce (court) chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Rachel était elle-même très excitée par ce duel de divas. La semaine précédente, elle leur avait laissé le choix de la chanson. Elle savait qu'en poussant la porte de la salle de chant, un combat par chansons interposées s'engagerait.  
Katy était assise au premier rang de la salle de classe suivant son cours d'histoire avec difficulté. Pour deux raisons: la première, ce duel. Elle voulait à tout prix le remporter. Quand elle avait su que la gagnante serait élue par vote, elle n'avait pas hésité à se faire de la pub auprès des autres membres du glee club. La deuxième, Jack Miller, son meilleur ami. Depuis leurs adhésions aux New Directions, ses sentiments d'amitié avaient évolué vers quelque chose de plus sérieux.  
A son opposé, au dernier rang de la classe -le rang des footballers et des cheerleaders- Allison, pensait elle aussi au duel. Elle était au fond, prise dans un dilemme: soit elle perdait et pouvait garder son immense popularité soit elle gagnait, elle pourrait ce qu'elle aime vraiment -chanter- mais en contrepartie, se retrouvait à la même place qu'Alec et Katy, une loser.  
La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retenti et les deux adolescentes suivi de leur professeur de dirigèrent vers la salle de chant, le cœur palpitant.  
Tous les membres étaient là, assis devant elle:  
- Le duel de divas va commencer. Avant tout, je veux que vous choisissiez celle qui vous aura le plus touché. Pas par affinité.  
Katy se leva:  
- Je souhaite passer en première. J'ai répété "The only exeption" de Paramore pendant la semaine.  
Katy commença à chanter, les yeux se fixèrent vers elle.  
Quand elle eut finie, tous l'applaudir. Y compris Allison.  
La cheerios prit place au centre de la pièce. Elle inspira un grand coup:  
- Je vais chanter "Don't Rain On my Parade".  
Rachel arqua les sourcils: c'était sa chanson préférée.  
Allison se mit à chanter. Rachel était au bord des larmes, parce que c'était magnifique. Et parce que ça lui rappelait le jour où elle avait sauvé les Communales grâce à cette chanson.  
- Bon, passons au vote.  
- Moi aussi j'ai préparé une chanson.  
Les new directions se retournèrent abasourdis. Olivia, voulait elle aussi la place de leader.  
- Je vais chanter "Angel" de The Corrs.  
Olivia ferma les yeux, se croyant sur une vraie scène avec du public pour se motiver.  
Elle chantait bien. Incroyablement bien. Mais, elle savait que ses chances d'obtenir cette place. Son impopularité et sa timidité en étaient fautives.  
- Passons au vote! Suggéra Rachel.  
Alec distribua des papiers blancs et un stylo à chacun. En passant devant Steeven, ses joues tournèrent au rouge écarlate. Ce qui amusa les cheerleaders.  
Rachel se saisit de l'urne pleine:  
-Pour le suspense, je vous demanderai de patienter jusqu'à demain.  
Pendant ce temps, l'urne restera sur le piano.  
La répétition prit fin. Il était temps pour les onze New Directions de rentrer chez eux. Rachel, quant à elle, avait un rendez-vous avec les parents d'un élève: Alejandro Sanchez. Pour un F à la première interrogation écrite et un E au premier oral.  
Elle avait apprit plus tôt dans la journée que seul son beau-père viendrait.  
Santana venait tout juste que quitter la salle des rendez-vous assez enervée:  
- On vient de perdre une partie du budget. On va devoir utiliser deux fois les mêmes pompons! S'indignât-elle devant Rachel.  
La latina trentenaire passa son chemin sans attendre de réponse. Rachel prit place derrière le bureau suivi d'Alejandro.  
- Ton beau-père arrive bientôt?  
- dix-huit heures et quart. Madame.  
Enfin, l'homme poussa la porte. Rachel se mit les deux mains devant la bouche pour retenir un cri.  
- Blake Jackson. Dit-il en tendant la main.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux. Puis lui serra la main. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Se disait-elle.  
- Je m'inquiète pour votre beau-fils. Déclara t-elle en essayant de garder son sérieux.  
- Avec America, on était très occupé. Mais on va arranger ça. Répondit l'homme.  
- Alejandro, peux-tu nous laisser seuls, ton beau-père et moi? Lui demanda t-elle  
L'adolescent se leva de son siège et fit claquer la porte derrière lui.  
- Finn? Interrogea Rachel  
L'homme baissa les yeux.  
- Oui, c'est moi.  
- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'as fait et tu me fait ça? Questionna Rachel dans un sanglot  
- Faire quoi? Répondit-il  
- Te faire passer pour mort pendant quinze ans.  
- J'ai quitté l'armée un an après mon entrée. J'en avez marre. Alors, avec un complice, on a élaboré un plan: il disait que je m'étais fait tuer et en échange, je lui ai donné toutes mes économies. Se justifia Finn  
- Et pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé? Objecta la brune  
- Je voulais pas te perturber. Quand je suis revenu à Lima, j'ai d'abord étais voir ma mère et Burt. Ils m'ont aidé à changer d'identité. Et puis, j'ai rencontré America. Et ça a été un énorme coup de foudre. Elle a dix ans de plus que moi mais peu importe quand on aime. Raconta-t-il.  
- Mais... On devait se marier tous les deux. Rappela Rachel  
- J'avais dix-sept ans, Rachel. Il faut que tu comprenne que j'ai refait ma vie. Tu dois refaire la tienne. Répondit-il  
- Pas sans toi. Murmura-t-elle dans un nouveau sanglot.  
- Sache que Finn fait partie de mon passé. Que je suis marié. Il leva la main gauche pour montrer son alliance. Que j'ai deux filles: Drizzle et Perle, que ma femme attend notre troisième enfant. Et je dois m'occuper d'Alejandro comme de mon propre enfant. En fait, t'es toujours aussi égoïste. Expliqua Blake.  
Il se leva et quitta la salle.  
Rachel sorti de sa poche un mouchoir afin de pouvoir essuyer ses larmes. Il avait deux enfants et en attendait un troisième. D'une autre femme.


	4. Nommée par défaut

**Casting:  
**

Rachel Berry

Santana Lopez

Alec Williams

Allison Moore

Gabrielle 'Gaby' Martinez

Hailey Collins

Ian Scott

Jack Miller

Katy Price

Nathan Torres

Olivia Perry

Paige Palmer

Steven Powell

Zac Foster

**/!\ Ce chapitre traite brièvement de troubles alimentaire.**

* * *

- Mon rêve serait de me taper le coach Lopez. Déclara Hailey Collins sérieusement à sa meilleure amie, Paige qui lâcha un soupir d'agacement.  
Hailey était la seule lesbienne à s'assumer à McKinley. Santana était tout à fait son type. En fait, toute les hispaniques étaient son type.  
Son amie lui versa la teinture qu'elle étala sur la totalité de sa chevelure.  
- C'est celle-ci que j'utilise pour avoir des reflets roux. Lui dit Paige. Pendant le temps de pose, je vais mettre mon bikini, n'oublie pas que tu m'as promis que je pourrais me baigner dans ta piscine.  
L'adolescente se retourna dans la chambre, sorti de son sac son maillot de bain, ôta ses vêtements et enfila d'abord le haut de son bikini, puis le bas. Trop petit. Elle s'observa dans le miroir. Horrible, elle se trouvait horrible. Trop gros ventre, trop grosses cuisses. Bref, immonde à son goût.  
- Hailey! Je peux t'emprunté un maillot? Hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre dans la pièce d'à côté.  
- T'as oublié le tien? Répondit son amie, interrogative.  
- Ouais, je prends un une pièce. Affirma-t-elle.  
Elle ouvrit l'immense dressing de son amie. Elle possédait des centaines de maillots et toutes les formes imaginables. Paige attrapa un maillot prévu pour la natation. Un une pièce noire informe. Elle l'enfila et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, ses défauts inexistants étaient camouflés. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour rincer les cheveux de sa meilleure amie.  
- T'as pas choisi le plus beau! Lui fit remarquer Hailey.  
- Tu trouves? Moi, j'aime bien. Lui répondit-elle.  
Les cheveux bruns d'Hailey étaient à présent auburn comme ceux de Paige.  
- Wow! J'adore cette couleur. S'exclama-t-elle.  
Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers la piscine d'Hailey. Elle se située à la cave.  
Arrivées, Paige se jeta à l'eau pour faire quelques longueurs. Quant à son amie, elle se déshabilla et prit soin de replier chaque vêtement. Elle étendit deux serviettes le long de la piscine avant de plonger et de rejoindre Paige dans l'eau.  
- Hailey? Demanda cette dernière.  
- oui?  
- J'ai rejoint le glee club. Tu sais, on avait vu les affiches dans les couloirs du bahut. Je m'y suis inscrite en tant que danseuse. Et je me suis dit que, comme tu aimes chanter et qu'on a besoin d'encore trois membres pour s'inscrire en compétition...  
- Tu veux que je m'y inscrive! La coupa-t-elle. Je viendrai, promis.  
Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de l'eau pour se sécher.  
- Il est vingt-deux heures. Dit la danseuse. Paige observa son amie en bikini de haut en bas, elle avait des rondeurs. Mais sur Hailey, c'était joli et elle se senti encore plus mal.  
Après une douche et avoir englouti un hamburger/frites les deux adolescentes se couchèrent, exténuées.  
Paige attendait avec impatience le moment où Hailey s'endormirait.  
Des ronflements se firent entendre, elle savait qu'à présent elle avait le champ libre.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes où elle s'agenouilla au-dessus de la cuvette.  
Le lendemain matin, les deux amis se reveillèrent et partirent pour l'école.  
- C'était mignon quand tu as rougi en me voyant, la dernière fois. Dit Steven à Alec.  
L'intellectuel leva le nez de son bouquin:  
- Vraiment?  
- Je sais ce que ça veut dire! Répondit Steven avec un clin d'œil.  
Alec dévisagea la jeune homme, tout cela était logique! Il avait tout simplement mal compris son geste. En attendant, Steven était assez beau et unique en son genre, un asiatique excentrique accros à la tenture.  
- Ce soir, après la répet' du Glee Club. Toi et moi, on se retrouve au Lima Bean pour discuter. Proposa l'asiatique.  
Alec hocha la tête en guise de oui. Ce matin-là, Rachel réuni ses choristes avant leur représentation sur scène devant le reste du lycée. Un bon moyen d'obtenir de nouveaux membres.  
- On va dépouiller. Proposa-t-elle  
Les New Directions se placèrent devant elle.  
Gaby était chargée de compter les votes.  
- Je suis formelle, dit-elle. Il y a six votes pour Olivia, deux votes pour Allison et un pour Katy.  
Katy lança un regard noir à Olivia.  
- Bah bravo! Lança Allison en colère. Génial! Vous préférez être représenté par l'Alien.  
- Je te signale que j'ai plus de mérite que vous deux réunis! Renchéri Katy  
- Perso, je trouve ça bizarre, j'avais voté pour Katy, elle aurait du avoir au moins deux votes. Dit Steven  
- T'as qu'à recompter les votes, si t'es pas content! Hurla Gabrielle en guise de réponse.  
Olivia monta en pleure sur le piano:  
- J'avoue. J'ai triché. Après la répétition, je suis retournée dans la salle de chant et j'ai remplacé certains bulletins de votes. Je les ai tous lu. Allison et Katy avaient chacune quatre votes. Et moi,un. Je voulais cette place de leader juste pour vous faire croire que j'étais aimée et pour me sentir aimée. Mais vu la proportion que ça prend, je ne mérite pas cette place.  
Rachel se rendit compte qu'elle se retrouvée beaucoup en Katy,Allison et Olivia.  
- Je refuse de partager MA place de leader avec cette **loser**. Se plaint Allison.  
- Il va bien falloir, pourtant. Répondit Rachel.  
- Non. Puisque je quitte la chorale. Plus le temps de discuter, il fallait monter sur scène.  
- Félicitations, Katy,tu es maintenant notre leader. Lança Paige.


	5. Hailey a des projets

**Casting:  
**

Rachel Berry

Santana Lopez

Alec Williams

Allison Moore

Gabrielle 'Gaby' Martinez

Hailey Collins

Ian Scott

Jack Miller

Katy Price

Nathan Torres

Olivia Perry

Paige Palmer

Steven Powell

Zac Foster

* * *

Salut. Dit Steven avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

Alec se retourna énervé :

Fous-moi la paix.

A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé après le restaurant ? Pourtant, c'est toi qui voulais, je m'en souviens très bien.

On s'est roulé une pelle, voilà. J'étais bourré et je savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. Maintenant, on va tous les deux oublier ça. Je veux pas que tu te fasses des films, je suis pas gay et je te l'ai déjà dit et répété.

D'accord. Mais ça m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu rougis à chaque fois que tu me vois. Steven fit un clin d'œil, pour le provoquer.

Alec lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

La bande des cheerleaders et des sportifs se tenait à côté, le joueur d'échecs craignait qu'elles puissent avoir entendu sa conversation. Il devait déjà subir les moqueries sur son intelligence légèrement supérieure, sur sa façon ringarde de s'habiller, sur son adhésion aux New Directions et si en plus, il devait subir une rumeur. Allison dans les bras de Ian Scott, le beau quaterback. Gabrielle près de Nathan Torres.

Je retourne au glee club si toi, mon Ian et Nathan venait avec moi. Hurla presque Allison

En fait, il faut qu'elle devienne la leader de la chorale. Poursuit Gaby avec un air niais

Moi, je suis d'accord. J'aime bien chanter. Mais y a pas que des losers là-bas ? Questionna Nathan, inquiet pour sa réputation.

Si, répondit Allison, mais on va faire de leur vie, un enfer.

Je te suis, bébé. Dit Ian

La répétition commença. Rachel était toujours au centre de la pièce comme à son habitude. Heureuse de voir qu'elle avait enfin douze membres.

Les Sectionals sont le mois prochain. Il faut qu'on trouve trois chansons. Katy, comme tu as gagné le duel de Divas, bien que par forfait, je te donne le solo.

Ca ! C'est vraiment injuste. Cria Allison.

Tu as abandonné. Ce qui fait que je suis la leader. Répondit Katy, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Mademoiselle Berry, vous tenais vraiment à ce qu'on perde.

Rachel regardait d'un air amusé la chorale. La scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux lui rappelait vaguement certains souvenirs. Elle. Quinn. Elles n'avaient pas cessées de se disputer la première année. D'abord ennemies. Puis, au fil du temps, elles s'étaient découvert des points communs. Leur amitié était en constante évolution. Elles avaient fini par devenir meilleures amies. Au fond, c'est tout ce que Rachel avait voulu, être amie avec Quinn. Quinn, était pour elle, la plus jolie fille au monde. De taille moyenne, long cheveux blonds, yeux verts. Tout pour plaire.

De son coté, Hailey ne suivait pas la dispute. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la latina du groupe. Une cheerleader en uniforme. Les longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval haute. Une peau bronzée. Des yeux noirs grands ouverts. Un sourire éclatant. Des dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Bref, cette fille était l'image de la femme parfaite pour Hailey. Elle s'était jurée d'aller lui parler à la fin de la répétition. Elle avait pris le temps d'élaborer sa technique de drague. D'abord, elle lui demanderait son prénom, son âge. Un simple échange de banalités. Puis, se rapprocherait d'elle en lui proposant des sorties telles que le cinéma ou encore le parc d'attraction. Enfin, viendrait la troisième phase, la plus délicate. Celle où elle lui demanderait de sortir avec elle. Rachel l'a sortis de ses pensées :

Le thème des Sectionals est : les années 2000. Puisque vous ne semblez pas d'accord, Katy et Allison, vous chanterez un solo. Je vous laisse le choix de la chanson. L'auditorium est à vous pour que vous puissiez répéter. Après, je pensais à une collégiale sur une balade. Et, pour finir, une collégiale sur une chanson qui vous plait. On ouvrira, demain, un débat pour choisir les chansons. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Hailey se leva. Prenant son courage à deux mains. Elle avait toujours était d'une nature bavarde mais parler à un inconnu n'est jamais facile.

Salut. Je m'appelle Hailey et toi ?

Gabrielle. Mais tu peux m'appeler Gaby. Je t'ai déjà vu dans les couloirs. T'es dans la classe d'Allison, je crois.

Oui, c'est ça. Allison est une fille géniale. Hailey sourit, elle essayait de tenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa conversation.

Je confirme, c'est ma meilleure amie. C'est la personne que j'aime le plus, ici.

C'est même pas ton petit ami ? Répondit la jolie rousse d'un air faussement étonné.

Nathan ?! C'est pas mon petit ami. Même s'il me drague tout le temps. En fait, j'ai jamais était amoureuse. J'ai jamais eu de coup de cœur pour qui que ce soit.

C'est fou. Parce que moi non plus je suis jamais tombée amoureuse.

C'était cool de parler avec toi, Hailey. Mais il est déjà 18h10, et je devais aller à l'entraînement des cheerios à 5. Coach Lopez va me tuer. Si ça t'intéresse, Allison organise une fête le mois prochain. Ce serait cool que tu viennes.


	6. Hello, Goodbye

Et voilà après plus de huit mois de hiatus le sixième chapitre de ma fiction. Veuillez accepter mes excuses pour cette si longue attente. Mais il faut dire que j'ai eu une année scolaire plutôt intense au niveau du travail.

J'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez.

**Casting:  
**

Rachel Berry

Santana Lopez

Alec Williams

Allison Moore

Gabrielle 'Gaby' Martinez

Hailey Collins

Ian Scott

Jack Miller

Katy Price

Nathan Torres

Olivia Perry

Paige Palmer

Steven Powell

Zac Foster

**Glee ne m'appartient pas, les personnages, si (à l'exception de Rachel et Santana)**

Sincèrement, Mathilde.

* * *

- Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, elle ? Allison sortait de ses gonds. Voyant Hailey au milieu de son salon.

- Calme-toi, Alli, ordonna Gabrielle. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Manquerait plus que le catho et l'autre alien soit là. Allison était furieuse. Je te jure que s'il se passe un truc de travers, j'te jure que j'te fais virer des cheerios. J'espère que tu m'as comprise . La menace était monnaie courante pour Ali. Et elle l'exécutait toujours. Quoi qu'il en soit, Gaby ne la craignait pas, étant habituée à son caractère si spécial.

- On se voit tous les jours. En classe, au glee club et au club de natation. J'ai envie de la connaitre. Cette fille à l'air cool. Elle me fait limite pitié à être toujours dans son coin. Tout ça parce que des connasses comme toi la rejeté. Gabrielle savait qu'elle avait été trop loin. Tant pis si elle perdait l'amitié d'Alli. Elle avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Allison ouvrit grand la bouche, abasourdie. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton, lui dire ce genre de choses. Elle prit son verre et reversa son soda sur Gaby.

- Tu vas me le payer, salope. Toi et ta pote, vous partez. J'te jure que je vais faire de ta vie un enfer.

La jeune hispanique fit preuve de calme, bien que la boisson collante ruisselait le long de ses cheveux, elle ne dit rien à ce propos. Elle rassembla ses affaires qu'elle rangea de son sac. Elle fit un signe à Hailey avant de lâcher un simple : « on s'en va ». Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent les lieux.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Gaby, déterminée à mieux connaitre celle qui était en voie de devenir son amie, l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc.

- Parle-moi un peu de toi , lui suggéra-t-elle

- Hum… et bien, je m'appelle Hailey Collins. J'aime chanter, la mode et nager. D'ailleurs, je vis dans une maison avec piscine à la cave. Mes parents sont toujours en déplacement, ce qui fait que je les vois pas souvent. Ma meilleure amie, c'est Paige. Je la connais depuis super longtemps. Je lui raconte tout. Elle est vraiment très belle. Malheureusement, je crois qu'elle le sait pas, vu comment elle s'habille. Ah oui, et aussi, je suis bouddhiste. La jeune fille éclata de rire, Gaby sourit.

- Tu sais, toi et moi, on est pas si différentes. Moi aussi, j'adore la natation, tu le sais vu qu'on est toutes les deux dans la team. J'aime aussi chanter. Et puis, la mode ... j'ai toujours voulu être styliste. En ce qui concerne Alli, je crois que notre amitié est belle et bien finie. Mais sache que c'est pas de ta faute. J'ai toujours eu envie de la recadrer. Elle est trop imposante, trop dominatrice. Le problème, c'est qu'elle a une énorme influence, je crois que je peux dire adieu à ma réputation. Elle a dit qu'elle ferait tout pour me faire virer des cheerleaders. Mais qu'elle aille se faire foutre. Santa… euh, madame Lopez le fera pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non. Mais tu vas me le dire. Répondit Hailey, absorbée par la conversation.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire. Mais je peux pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle le fera pas. Elle sacrifiera pas ces deux heures de la journée où elle peut me voir. Gaby, s'interrompit un instant. Avant de reprendre la discussion, en changeant de sujet. Sinon, je t'ai pas parlé de ma famille. Je vis avec mon petit frère, Brendon et mon père dans une petite maison près du BreadstiX.

- Tes parents sont divorcés ? Questionna son interlocutrice

- En fait… non. Répondit-elle sèchement

- Ta mère est morte ?

- Je… je veux pas répondre.

- Désolée. Dit Hailey. Je voulais pas te blesser.

- C'était pas blessant. C'est juste que… je peux pas t'en dire plus. C'est moi qui suis désolée.

- C'est toi qui voit. Tu sais, j'ai moi aussi un secret. Que seul ma meilleure amie connait.

- Sans être indiscrète, c'est quoi ? Demanda Gabrielle

- Je crois que c'est trop tôt pour te le dire. Mais je pense que tu le découvrira assez vite.

- T'es schizophrène ? Insomniaque ? Blonde ? Narcotique ?

Hailey rit voyant Gaby tenter en vain de découvrir son secret.

- Promis, je te le dirais dans une semaine si d'ici là, tu l'as pas trouver. Faudra juste me promettre que tu n'auras aucune réaction négative et que tu ne le diras à personne. Personne.

- C'est promis.

Sur ce, Hailey et Gabrielle se quittèrent. S'étant chacune faite une nouvelle amie.

De son côté, Allison alla se coucher. La rage au ventre, prête à se venger. Cette fois-ci, elle serait sans pitié. Elle était déterminée à briser cette nouvelle amitié qu'elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil mais également, à briser Gaby.

Quant à Katy, elle avait passé la soirée à chercher des chansons pour les Régionales. Elle savait précisément quel solo elle interpréterait, quel duo serait fait et par qui ainsi que la collégiale. Persuadée que Rachel validerait ses choix.

* * *

Je suis absolument pas satisfaite de mon travail que je trouve trop brouillon. Je vous promet un septième chapitre qui enverra vraiment du bois.

Je comprends maintenant la position de RIB, gérer une douzaine de personnages, c'est pas évidents. Y en a forcement qui passent à la trappe et j'en suis vraiment désolée.

**N'oubliez pas qu'une review est toujours signe d'encouragement**

**Si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse. :)**


End file.
